The Star Thief
by FracturedKnight
Summary: When a dark figure crashes into the observatory, Rosalina must call unto Mario, Luigi, and many other heroes to stop an evil being content on destroying the universe, as she learns about this new character.
1. A Dark Force

**Hey guys! The names Heroick Pie, and thanks for reading my story! (my first, I might add!) This is a story about my favorite super mario character, Rosalina! I always thought that she should have her game, and dont judge me. Anyway, let the story begin!**

The grass blew gently in the observatory as Rosalina awoke. She yawned, gently rubbing her eyes as she sat up, looking around. She saw that she...was in front of the map. She yawned again, looking at it. She looked at where she was sleeping, surprised to see that there was a nice pallet there. Suddenly Staren apeared in front of her.

"Good morning, Mama! You were so tired after observing the map last night, so I made you a little bed! I also made you a cup of coffee!" the little black star said, a steaming cup of coffee appering in front of Rosalina. "Thank you, Staren. Good morning." she said. She looked at the map, taking a sip. "That dark energy seems to be on a course, dosn't it?" "Hmmm... It does seem to." he said. then the map started to flash.

"DANGER! DANGER! DARK ENERGY APPROACHING!!" it yelled.

Suddenly, the Observatory went into chaos.

 ** _CRASH!!!_**

A large... thing landed on the deck of the observatory. A figure arose from it, dark and... luminous. "Who are you?!?" Rosalina yelled. The figure (being a boy) pulled his head up.

"Rosalina, Princess of the stars..."

He stared deep into her eyes, sending chills down her spine.

"We need to talk."

 **Annnd cut! Yes, it was short, but i want to make sure that you, the viewer likes it! I will also answer questions. Goodbye!**


	2. Recruitment

**Hello there everyone! Welcome back to the Star Theif! Nothing really to say, so let the chapter begin!**

"Who are you?" Rosalina repeated. She had a hint of fear in her voice. He smiled. "The name's Slash. I was looking for a power that was as strong and, shall I say, ravishing as you." He said "Flattery won't help your case. You are a dark force. You have scared my children, the lumas. Now..." She said darkly... "You shall die."

Grabbing her wand, she ran at Slash, ready to attack. Quickly, she blasted him. "Auggh!" he yelled, getting launched back about ten feet.

"Ohhh..." He said, getting up. "I- I'm not trying to hurt you... just listen..." he said. Rosalina walked up to him. "Why should I?" she asked. "Because if so, I'll allow you to have... this." said Slash.

Slash quickly pulled out a star from his pocket. It was a very dark star, pure black.

Exactly what Rosalina was looking for!

She simply stared. "A... a moon star?!" she exclaimed. "No, a darkness star. Take it. All I ask is you listen. And you might want to get ahold of four people." he said. "Who?"

"Mario, Luigi, Toad and Princess Peach." Rosalina smiled. "Easy. I'll be right back." she quickly disapeared into the sky.

Meanwhile...

Mario awoke to the sound of a banging on the door. He opened it to see the Chanselor Toad at his door. "Ahem. Mario. Luigi. Princess Toadstool would like to see you two imediatly." Mario yawned. "We'll a-be right there."

20 minuets later...

Mario arrived at the castle, along with Luigi, when the doors burst open. It was Peach, Daisy, Toad, and...

"Rosalina?!" Mario and Luigi said together. "Yes. It is I, Rosalina. Mario, I need your help... again."

 **Annnnd cut! Yes, Daisy ll also b in his story! So long and see you next chapter!**


	3. Fazzaris

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to the Star Thief! This chapter will tell more about Rosalina. I really hope you like it and goodbye**!

Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, Peach, Daisy, and Toad all set around the royal table. "So let me get this straight. A stranger crashes into your Observatory and gives you a really rare star, and so you need to recruit us and you just left him in there by himself. Really." Mario said. "I have to admit that does seem crazy..." said Luigi, scratching the back of his head.

"I know how crazy it might sound, but it's true! He had the star, and I need to complete my research to help find an item of uttermost strength... The Star Sword." "What's that?" said Peach "I think I heard I've heard of it." said Daisy "Isn't it a legendary weapon locked into the cosmos?" "Yes. I wanted to get it before someone else, an ultimate villain but I need your help." said Rosalina. "his name is Fazzaris... The Prince of The Cosmos." said Rosalina. "How do you know him?" asked Toad. Rosalina put her head in her hand and sighed. "It's... A long story." she said.

 **20 years ago...**

 _A young blonde girl in a Blue Dress walk through a green field, otherwise known as Rosalina._

 _The girl sighed. "What should I do? I can't feed the Lumas." she put her face in her hands and sobbed. "Perhaps I could be of assistance." a strange voice said in the distance. Rosalina gasped and looked around. "What's going on?!" she yelled. Suddenly a young man her age appeared in front of her. "Don't be afraid. my name is Fazzaris. the prince of the cosmos... Your exact replica but a prince not princess." the figure said. He wore a light blue suit and held a stick with a star at the end, like Rosaliba's wand. He had deep yellow eyes and gray hair. You could easily tell that it was dyed that way. He wore a golden top hat and slick black shoes. "You... you said you could help me?" rosalina said. "Ahh, straight to business huh?" fazzaris said. "Very well. I shall give you enough starbits to feed your Lumas for a thousand years... If you do something for me." "What, what, what?!" she begged him to tell her. "You must give me a moon star."_

 _"That's all? Okay, pronto!" the girl quickly pulled the Dark Star out of her pocket. "Here, now hold up to your part of the deal please!" exclaimed Rosalia. "Of course." the man had said. He gave her a bag full of starbits. "Thank You" Rosalina said. "Hahaha..." said the man "It's finally mine! I will truly rule the universe now!" she disappeared, off presumably to find the item that Rosalina knew it was for. How could she be so stupid?_

 _The Star Sword_.

Rosalina dropped her head into her hands. "It's all my fault..." She said. "Oh, It's not your fault." said Daisy. They all agreed. She looked up, a smile on her face. "Thanks, you guys." she said. "But we must go to the observatory."

 **Annnd cut! I hope you guys like this story, and sorry, its shorter that I hoped, but I SWORE to myself that I'd update by today. Thank you for all the comments, and I am accepting oc submissions! Just pm me. Goodbye!**


	4. Slash's Request

**A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter 4 of The Star Thief! Also, shoutout to NormanWhiteSmith for the awesome criticism! It always helps. Anyway, into the story!**

* * *

5 Minutes later, Rosalina led Mario and the gang to the Observatory, where Slash was waiting. "Finally. So, these are the legendary Super Mario and Luigi. It's nice to meet you." he said. Mario looked at him. He was a taller boy, with deep, purple eyes and pure black hair. His face was riddled with freckles, along with a scar across his left eye. He was wearing a dark red hoodie with blue denim jeans and blue tennis shoes.

"Ahem," said Peach, "I am Princess Peach, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom." Slash nodded at her. "Nice to meet you." He said to her. She nodded as well. "As with you." she said. Slash suddenly eyed Daisy. "Who's she, and what's she doing here?" he asked. Daisy stepped forward. "My name's Daisy, Princess of Sarasaland." She said.

Slash looked at Rosalina. "I didn't invite her. I only need people from the area of the Mushroom Kingdom, Sprixie Kingdom, and possibly even the Koopa Kingdom." he said. "The Koopa Kingdom?" asked Mario. "Yes, because we may even need help from…" _Don't say it…_ thought Mario. "...The Koopa King himself…" _Oh no…_ Thought Peach.

"...Bowser."

They all groaned. Slash sighed. "Well, Mario, I have a request that only you can fill." Mario nodded. "What is it?" "I need you to find Prince Mallow."

* * *

 _The Cloud Prince seemed to have tears in his eyes as he bid his new friends farewell._

 _He went to Geno, then Peach, then Bowser, then, finally, Mario._

 _Mario was sad to have to say goodbye to Mallow. He went up to him and bid him farewell as he had before with everyone. He hugged him. "Goodbye, Mario. I'll miss you." He half-sobbed, letting go of the plumber. Then he remembered._

 _What the Karot said._

" _Mario, give me your hand." he said. After Mario put it out, he put the Clowd Charm in his hand._

" _You will know when this is needed…"_

" _And so will I."_

* * *

"Mallow?" said Luigi. "Who's that?"

Mario let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, umm, you see…" And so Mario recited the story of the Super Mario RPG. At the time, Luigi was at a resort with Daisy.

"Well, anyway, I know what to do. Before we left Nimbus Land." Mario pulled out the fluffy white charm. It was in the shape of a cloud. "He said whenever I needed this, I'd know…

"Well, the time is now."

* * *

Rosalina, Mario, and Slash made it to Nimbus Land to find Mallow. "Wow. So this is Nimbus Land." Slash said, his eyes blazing with curiosity. "Don't get too excited, Shadow-Boy, this place is more dangerous than meets the eye. Watch out for Cloud Give-outs." said Rosalina. Slash looked at her, confused. "Cloud what-whats?"

Rosalina sighed. "A Cloud Give-Out is an ancient defense mechanism. Made by some famous scientists way back when, it was used to keep ancient Koopa Rashtops out." Once again, Slash looked confused. "Whats a Rashtop?" he asked. "A Rashtop is a type of dragon." "Ah." he said.

Mario looked at his charm. He squeezed it, and a figure arose in front of them.

"My name is Mallow Font, the prince of Nimbus Land. Welcome, Mario, Princess, and…" Mallow looked at Slash. "...Thief."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, what a sucky cliffhanger! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you all next time!**


	5. The Darkest Storm

**Hello all and welcome back to The Star Thief! You are either really interested in this story or just messed up looking for another one. I will also try and update every Friday to every other Friday. Also, something kind of dark happens. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Mario looked at Slash, surprised. "What is he talking about?" he asked. "Guards!" exclaimed Mallow. Two of the Blue Crown Guards appeared from nowhere grabbed Slash, causing Mario and Rosalina to jump up.

Mallow looked at Mario, kind of confused. "What are you doing working with a person like him?!" he said. "How is he a thief?" asked Mario. Mallow scowled. "He took my per-" Mallow stopped, falling to the ground in pain. "Mallow!" Mario yelled. "Prince!" said one of the guards angrily, making a swing at Slash, cutting a gash into his stomach. "Oww!" yelled Slash falling to the ground.

"Leave… Him…." a voice arose from Mallow. He stood up, looking completely different. He was pure black, besides his shorts, which were a very dark purple, with pure red eyes. "What's going on?" yelled Rosalina. "Bow before me, little stubs in his greatness' plan! MWA-HA-HA!" Mallow screeched, making thunder arise from the sky.

Mallow lunged at Rosalina, turning his fingers into sharp, black claws. Jumping back, Rosalina quickly jumped up, blasting multiple star bits at the dark thing, stunning him ever so slightly. From there Mario jumped up and bounced on his head, but it backfired, because his head was like a metal and even colder, causing a small _Crack!_ To arise from Mario's left foot, and he jumped back in pain.

From there it was just Rosalina and Mallow. He pointed a dark finger at Rosalina. "You… Master's plan calls for you to DIE!" he screeched. He lunged at her again. Giving a small grin, Rosalina grabbed him by the hand and twisted it, causing him to writhe in pain, and Rosalina threw him at a nearby building, and casting several fireballs at Mallow. He got up and reflected them. One hit her in the chest, and she slammed into the ground.

Mallow walked up to Rosalina and put his blade-fingers to her throat. "Any last words, Princess Rosalina?" the thing giggled. She frowned. "You… Won't win…" she managed to get out. He raised his hand and brought it down…

...And then a blade pierced through Mallow's stomach. He screeched in pain, and the inky black color seemed to drain from him. He fell to the ground, becoming pure white. His breaths were as heavy as a stack of bricks.

Rosalina looked to find the culprit of the blade, and saw that it was no other than Slash himself. He was clutching onto his wound, breathing heavier than Mallow. She ran over to him. "Let me help you with that…" she said, using a special healing spell on him.

He gasped, pain splashing through his body, and fell to the ground. "Hold still, I'm trying to heal you." she said.

* * *

 _The boy cried as the cut on his chest bled. He watched, helplessly, as his sister and mother were dragged away. "L-let my daughter go!" his mother said. Years of being away from her had caused the boy to forget her name. "Don't struggle, woman!" one of the guards holding her said. It was some kind Shadow Blak creature, now that he thinks about it._

 _The mother broke away from the guard's grip and kept ahold of her daughter, crying waterfalls. The guard drew his blade fingers and jumped at the woman, digging into her flesh, and the boy watched in horror as his mother died in front of his eyes._

 _One of the guards looked at him, and smiled, walking up to him._

" _Well, kid, we'll have to call you Slash, huh?"_

* * *

Slash stood up once he was healed. He looked over at Mario, and decided to walk to him. He picked him up and gave him a piggyback ride. Mallow had been knocked out, and they had managed to convince a guard to bring him with them. Looking at Mario, Rosalina sighed. "My healing magic doesn't work on broken bones. Let's take him to the Observatory."

…

As they made it to the observatory, they noticed that Peach, toad, and Daisy weren't back yet. They took Mario to the new Hospital Dome that Rosalina had made just days ago. A lot of the Stars had demanded there be an army of stars to find petty thieves and things, so Rosalina decided to take up to what they want, and made a Hospital.

Stareilous quickly took Mario in and gave him treatment. The star was quite different from the other stars. He was a pink star with a… mustache. A brown mustache. Yep.

"Do you think that Peach's group will be back? They only had to find that Shy Guy, Terrace." said Slash. "Why do we need a Shy Guy again?" Rosalina questioned. "Well, he is a Mechesse vendor."

"You mean a vendor that travels galaxies?" asked Rosalina. "Yep." Rosalina then remembered something. "That Mallow boy… what happened to him?" she quizzed. Slash sighed. "He was corrupted by Fazzaris. He turned into what is known as a Shadow Blak creature." "Do all act like that?" "Well, not exactly. You see, the more fear that a person has, the happier the creature is, most of the time, which is what causes him to get weaker. Mallow was angry because no one feared him, like his Kingdom did, and he flipped his wig."

Just then, a huge _**CRASH!**_ hit the observatory, causing them both to jump. Slash ran to the door. "Uh-oh…" he said.

"It's Bowser."

* * *

 **Annnnnd cut! Nothin' to say, so see you next time!**


	6. Nick's Awakening

And welcome back! Chapter six is up and ready to go! Last time, I made the worst cliffhanger ever! I also can't believe this story almost has 300 views! Holy Moley! Once it gets to 300, I'll make sure to add a surprise… Anyway, traveler-who-probably-chose-the- wrong-story, read on!

* * *

Rosalina dashed out behind Slash, meeting a crazed site: Bowser's large clown car was crashed into the Garage, along with Bowser Jr.'s parked right next to it. Bowser was on his bottom, rubbing his head, his son standing next to him. Slashed readied his daggers, and Rosalina readied her wand, approaching the Koopas.

"What are you doing here, Koopa King?" asked Slash. Bowser looked up at them. "Who do you think you are to ask that?" He jumped up, ready to pounce...

Wheeeeeeen a starship bonked him on the head. The Koopa King roared before falling to the ground, unconscious. The starship fell, harmlessly, to the ground. It opened…

A young boy by the age of 16 arose from the starship. He was blonde and had blue eyes, and wore a pair of goggles on his head. He had on a yellow T-shirt with a picture of a dragon on it and a pair of bootcut jeans, and also a pair of dusty black boots. He was muscular, and kind of tall. He had a boomshot attached to his belt, which, Mario pointed out, was a Lowrider. He also had an Axe-Hammer across his back.

Rosalina stepped up to him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The boy looked confused. "Where am I?" he countered. Slash stepped up, taking out one of his daggers.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Whoa, whoa, cool it! The name's Nick. Nicolas Throwgray. Now, where the heck am I?" he countered again.

"You are at the observatory." Rosalina said.

The boy cursed under his breath. "I must get back to my home. I live in another," he put up his hands in quotations, "'Frontier' or whatever. I live in one called 'Esitar', or reality."

Rosalina shook her head. "Never heard of it." She said. Nick sighed. "Of course not. Well, I guess I'm stuck here unt-"  
Bash!

Something made a loud noise, causing them all to jump. They all looked up to see what it was. They saw some kind of Ship with the name Paracel Cruiser was above the observatory, a few large ships next to it. "Uh-oh," said Slash, "I know EXACTLY who this is!"

Just then, a platform appeared to come down from the ship. When Rosalina saw who it was, she groaned and got her wand ready.

It was Fazzaris.

The golden idiot smiled. "Why, hello, my old friends!" he glared at Nick. "And you."

Nick smirked. "Wow, you DIDN'T die in that old toilet of a castle?" he laughed at his joke, then looked at Fazzaris. "I will not stop to give you mercy this time, imbecile."

At this comment, Fazzaris' grin was wiped from his face, then replaced with an evil one. "Then get ready to die." he laughed. "You are the only thorns left in my side. But this time, Nicolas… I have new friends."

Raising his hands in the air, he screeched, "ASAGA, MIONOSOS!"

Slash quickly said out loud what he was saying. "Rise, Minions! He is speaking in ancient Darkos!"

They got ready to battle, as pure black creatures came out of the ground. Nick got his Lowrider ready, and as did Slash with his daggers. Suddenly, something caught his eye. It was the star with a large sign and a mexican mustache. The sign said, "I'M A MEXICAN BANANANA!"

Suddenly, some music came out of nowhere: "KIRBY KIRBY KIRBY Y U SO SLOOW? KERBEE KERBE KERBEE YOOOOLO-O-O!" and a pink fat blob on a star rode by and slammed into it, causing him to burst into a bunch of star bits.

Obama then came out of nowhere and said, "HEydSHAWt bAYBee!"

Pepee the frog then came out and said, "I IS THE DANKESTED MEMS EVR! H3ADSHAWT BABEE!

"Slash! Are you listening to me?"

It was Rosalina's voice. He snapped back to reality, realizing that whatever he was seeing wasn't even real. He then realized that Rosalina was glaring at him. "Sorry," he mumbled, then readied his daggers to attack whatever it was that Fazzaris was about to arise.

Suddenly, black goop began to form on the ground, and Slash knew instantly that it was his worst nightmare: Shadow Blak creatures. "I'll take them! You worry about golden gargoyle over there!" yelled Nick, readying his Lowrider again.

Rosalina quickly dashed up to the platform where Fazzaris was standing, as he got was, clearly, a cane. She shot a shock at him, and he shot a golden fireball at her.

"I guess you could say my aim is GOLDEN! HA HA HA!" he said as the two spells collided. A mist of deadly sparks sprayed out like a sprinkler on high. "You will not stop the legendary Fazzaris! I MUST HAVE THE STAR!"

Fazzaris seemed to be winning, and it was obvious that Rosalina was struggling. Slash was taking out some of the minions when he saw this.

Something flew through Slash that day that he didn't understand until later. "No!" He yelled as he jumped up. Only, one of his feet landed on something hard. Confused, he looked down to see he was standing on some spherical, purple object.

Once again, he jumped, and the same thing happened. It was some sort of power allowing him to make them. Smiling, he jumped a few more times, until he was positioned right under Fazzaris.

Just one quick attack…

* * *

Nick was blasting the minions as he saw Rosalina and Slash fall, and Fazzaris was standing triumphantly. "Now I shall get the star."

He jumped down to Rosalina's fainted body. He was about to grab the star from her pocket. Nick remembered what the star was needed for. He pulled out his hammer-axe and jumped at him.

As he tried to bring the weapon upon Fazzaris' head, but he had other plans. He brought up his cane and blocked it. Fazzaris looked at Nick and smiled.

"Prepare, child."

Fazzaris slammed out the weapon of his hand. "You can not stop me." he said. He aimed at Nick's face. Nick knew there was one thing to do. He prepared his weapon. "You prepare, gargoyle." He pulled the lowrider to Fazzaris' chest and pulled the trigger.

He was blasted back. He grunted and stood up. "This is not over. I will return." he backflipped to his ship. "Once again, prepare."

"Prepare."

* * *

Well, well, well! Chapter 6! I am happy that you all have so much support, and once again, see you all later!


	7. Attack of Star

**Heroick Pie's note: Hello all and welcome to The Star Thief! I will start by answering questions (Which I still haven't done!)**

 **Voices in head: Yeah Heroick Pie, why haven't you done it yet?**

 **Shut up voices, nobody likes you!**

 **Throggy235: No problem!**

 **Now, let the Chapter commence!**

 **Also, Throggy235 has been helping me these last few chapters! That was ½ of the surprise! READ MA BOIS AND MA LADIES!**

 **Throggy235's note: hi guys. you're in for a good chapter**

* * *

It had been 20 minutes since the _Paracel Cruiser_ had left, and Nick was still waiting for Slash and Rosalina to regain consciousness. He was playing Crashy Street Arcade on his MyPhone 7+.

Suddenly, Nick heard a groan, a couple of feet away, from Slash. Nick looked over and saw him open his eyes, slowly, and get up. "What… What happened?" he asked, a small cough coming out of his mouth.

"Fazzaris seemed to hit you hard." Nick said. At this, Slash eyes opened wide.

"W-where is he?!" "Fazzaris escaped," said Nick "but we had one that fight. And

I have a feeling that there will be more battles like this."

Slash shrugged. "Probably. What're you doing?" He pointed to Nick's phone.

"Oh, just playing some Crashy Street Arcade."

Slash looked confused. "Crafty Street What?" Through all of his adventures through the galaxy, he had never heard of such a silly thing. "Never heard of it. Have…" he stopped. He saw something weird in the distance.

It was a bear. He looked like he was made of metal. He started walking towards Slash. He had a microphone in one hand, a bear suit in the other. "IT'S ME." it said. Slash backed away slowly, soon it turning into a small run. Then he ran into something.

He looked up to see another animal. It was another bear, but golden. "Ready for Freddy?" It asked. He ran to the right, just to run into two animals, a chicken and a fox. He ran the other way. Again, he ran, just to meet another.

They slowly closed onto him, so he readied his daggers… But they weren't there. He looked down at his hands, just to see he was only child. He started to break down.

"Slash, are you listening?" It was Nick. He opened his eyes, and he was back where he had started.

 _What was happening to him?_

"Slash, are you alright?" Nick asked. He looked at him, confused. Slash seemed to be red-faced and sweating.

"Yeah, I-I guess" Slash mumbled.

Just then, they heard a faint moan. They looked over, and watched as Rosalina got up. She looked like her right hand had been broken, which, as Slash noted, was her dominant hand. She grabbed it and winced.

Slash went over to her, and helped her over to the hospital.

It was just then that Nick realized that Bowser was lying on the ground. He got his gun ready, and then he realized that something was behind him.

He turned to see a bunch of drills aimed at him.

Nick sighed.

"I'm screwed."

"Yep" said Bowser Jr.

* * *

 **I am here…**

 **Sleep now, friend…**

 **For i shall rise…**

 **And you shall die.**

* * *

 **Heroick Pie: And another chapter done! Wow, thanks Throggy!**

 **Throggy235: your welcome dude!**

 **Anyway, goodbye!**


	8. Awake

Hey, guys! Heroickpie here, back for another chapter of Star-stealin' good times! I know, I haven't been on in a while. I've been... Ah... Doing some stuff...

Anyway, welcome to another chapter.

Rosalina awoke to the smell of muffins.

She pulled her head up, to see a maroon toad with a basket in his hand. The basket was full with all kinds of the delicacies: blue, red, even green.

The toad looked at her and jumped, his mouth full of a yellow muffin.

"Mish Roshaleyna! Oh my gersh!" He swallowed. "...oh, sorry. Muffin?"

She pulled one out, a yellow one. "Toad. What happened?"

"Oh. Well, miss Rosalina, you see, That Fazzaris guy, he got away." He pulled a muffin from the basket, a plain one. "He didn't get what he wanted, though. Then, that bowser guy, he almost woke up, and Bowser Jr. Took away Nick. Then we got here. Oh, one more thing. Bowser wants to talk to you."

She almost didn't hear the last part.

Nick was captured?!?

Ever since Nick arrived, she fell in love with him. Mushy mushy, yeah. But still...

"Bowser?" She asked.

"Yep! Let's go!" He said.

 ***sigh*. Yes, it's short. But I had to post something!** **See you guys later!**


	9. Begging

Nick awoke to a female Koopa staring dreamily at him.

His eyes, slowly and sleepily, winked awake.

He got up and rubbed his head, finding 2 things: one, Wendy Koopa in a dream-like stance. She was smiling, looking in the air. One other thing: he was in a cell.

"Where am I?" He wondered aloud, noticing the shackles around his hands.

Wendy flew out of her dreamscape to see him.

"N-Nick! You're awake! Finally..." She yelled, said and whispered at the same time.

"Wendy, where am I?"

Wendy perked up. "The dungeon! Jr. Brought you here after he knocked you out."

"Wendy!" Called a voice from the dark.

Nick looked over, and saw a dark figure approach them. He was a pure black Yoshi, very tall, and very strong-looking. He had dark-red eyes, with an evil grin and a slash down his his face.

"Narso." Nick growled.

"Well, well. If it isn't the world's worst hero. Welcome back, friend!" He laughed, only to go into a rage of mad coughing fits. "King Bowser has hired me. I am the new dungeon keeper!" He spread his arms to show his enthusiasm.

Nick sneered. "Big deal. Why am I here?"

The Yoshi laughed. "I believe you attacked the king."

"Enough, Narso."

Bowser Jr. walked up.

"Well, well, Nicolas. Been a long time." The Koopa said.

"Jr.?!?" He gasped.

"Nick, Nick, Nick. It's been to long." He leaned up to the cage. "We used to help each other so-o-o much." He put a finger on his chin. "But wait. How, oh how, did you repay me?"

He snapped his fingers. "That's it! You nearly KILLED MY DAD!"

"Jr., I-"

Jr. turned. "Knock him out."

Narso grinned. He swallowed a rock, took aim, and blasted it at him.

When Rosalina went to talk to Bowser, she expected rage. Fire. Absolute destruction.

She did not expect begging.

She went with the toad (named "Manos") and held her breath. The Koopa king was standing, rubbing a new bruise on his head. Standing beside him was an ill-tempered Peach.

"Now, if you ever, I mean ever, think that we'll help you your abso-"

"P-peach, please! You don't unders-stand! The Koopalings..."

"I don't care about those little-"

"Break it up! I said break it up!" Growled Slash, coming out of the library, "We need to worry about Nick. And..." He smirked at Peach. "You do remember what I said, little miss perfect? Or are you to glamorous and important?"

"Slash, that is no way--!!"

"Oh, noooo! Wittle Bitty Pwincess gawt her feewings hurt! Hey! Guess what? News flash! Grow up! Not everyone's gonna treat you like your perfect."

Peach went to slap him. She stomped up to him, hand ready. She swung...

...and her hand was fought by him.

"Now, let me make this clear." Slash growled in an almost demonic voice. "I know how to break your wrist in over 200 ways. Got it?" When she didn't answer, he tightened his grip. "Got. It.?"

Rosalina had enough. She went up to him and smacked him as hard as possible. A bright red mark appeared.

The impact left Slash tumbling right into some rabbit poop.

"That is no way to treat a lady! Now, go clean yourself up!"

Bowser sttod up. "Miss Rosalina! Please help me! Fazzaris- he took the Koopalings!"


	10. Darksided

**Hey guys! I know, It has been forever. Schools almost out, though, so that should help out! Also, I'm gonna start on another story soon... ideas welcome!**

 **ReNote: Hi guys, sorry. The chapter wouldn't show up, so I had to repost it. At least, it wouldn't show up for me.**

—

Nick awoke, yet again, to a throbbing pain in his head. His eyes were slowly opening as a figure worked at the bars of his cage.

The person was a koopa- but not just any kind. This was a Magikoopa. He toted a wand, muttering a spell.

"W-who are y-...?" Nick muttered, dazed.

He was shushed by the Magikoopa.

"Quiet," he hushed, "they might hear us."

Nick was confused, but then he remembered this koopa.

"I've heard of you! Your that magikoopa that beat the crap out of bowser!"

"Shhh!" Prompted the koopa. "You'll get us caught!"

"Wes Sirius." Whispered Nick. "One of the only good koopas around."

A few minuets later, Sirius picked the lock.

"There. C'mom."

Nick looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean? Where are we going?"

"To a place." Wes said. "C'm-"

"ESCAPERS! BREAKOUTS!" A voice boomed behind them.

—

Rosalina listened to Bowser's claims. They seemed... reasonable, at best. The Koopa King was, apparently, attacked by Fazzaris, and 5 of the Koopalings were taken. Rosalina sighed.

"Well, I guess we could help you out."

"LOOK OUT BELOW! WELCOME TO THE HORROR SHOW!" A familiar voice yelled out above them. As they all looked up, a glint of speedy gold caught their eye.

"Him." Bowser growled. His helplessness was replaced with deep, evil hatred as his face turned to a deep scowl.

"I have returned!" Yelled the man. "The great and powerful Fazzaris! Now even more powerful and great! Never in a platformer!" He added the last part as a joke against Mario, but he wasn't there.

"What are you doing here?!" Slash Yelled. He was angry to have to fight him again. "Can't you just leave us alone, you yellow Frog Face!"

Fazzaris simply laughed. "I am but not here to fight! I am here to transform you all!"

And just like that, Fazzaris blasted a bolt of darkness out of his hands. He aimed for Rosalina, but...

"No!" Slash yelled, leaping in front of Rosalina. He was hit, and blasted back. Rosalina had managed to jump out of the way, but Slash wasn't as lucky. He slammed into a wall, and slid down.

"Darn you Fazza-" Rosalina started, but looked up to see the man gone. Peach screamed and ran to the library. Rosalina darted over to Slash, surveying the damage-

-Only to be slapped by the male. Rosalina stumbled back, her hand coming to her cheek. "Slash...?"

"Don't even try, princess..." he laughed. "I am no longer Slash. I am his dark side.

"He has been darksided!"

Rosalina knew what to do. She ran at him, and instinct kicked in. She launched off the ground, and landed a kick in his gut. He recoiled back into the wall, but recovered easily. He gripped his daggers, pulling each out with wicked satisfaction.

But then Bowser came in and saved the day! He slid into his shell, and rolled over into him. He collided, and Slash went unconscious.

Bowser slid back out of his shell. "Now will you help me?!" He growled, annoyed.

She stared out of him, surprised. "We were already about to help, but welcome to the team."

—

 **Okay, so this chapter wasn't as long as I wanted. But it was still something!**

 **Also, 2 things: 1.) "Darksided" is the official term for a Darkos creature, and 2.) if you didn't know that Fazzaris was doing this, that is a bit disappointing. :P**

 **See you all next time! Peace!**


End file.
